It Was Only a Dream?
by Minions of the Bandit King
Summary: Yugi wakes up one day to find that his whole adventure was just a dream. R&R. NO FLAMES!
1. One Morning in Domino City

DM: Another story CG and I made up while we were bored.  
  
CG: Another one of our rare dramas.  
  
DM: We don't know how the series REALLY ends. This is just our version.  
  
CG: We don't own anything except the idea.  
  
DM: I don't know why Tea and Yugi are friends here. Whatever.  
  
CG: THIS IS A NON-YAOI!  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"I, Pharaoh Yami, am now ruler of Egypt!"  
  
Yugi Muto's TV alarm went off. "In other news," the reporter said, "famous artist, Maximillion Pegasus, has had another painting hung into a museum. This one features a stunning view of Cecilia Pegasus in a. . ." The boy reached over to the remote and turned off the TV.  
  
"Yugi!" Tea called. "Come on! We're gonna be late for school!"  
  
"Coming!" Yugi returned the call. He reached for an unknown item on his bedside table. "The Puzzle!" he cried. "Where's my Millennium Puzzle?"  
  
"What's a Millennium Puzzle?" Tea asked through the doorway.  
  
'Was it all a dream?' Yugi's mind asked. 'Is there really such a thing as. . . Duel Monsters?'  
  
Tea slammed her hand on the door. "Yugi!"  
  
The boy walked out of his room, dressed in school uniform. "Tea?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi?"  
  
"May I see your Duel Monsters?"  
  
"What are Duel Monsters?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Yugi rubbed the back of his head. 'So it was a dream? Yami and the Millennium Items aren't real?'  
  
On their way to school, Tea and Yugi ran into Tristin and Joey. . . literally.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Joey said, shoving Yugi out of his way.  
  
Tea sighed. "That Joey! Wonder why he's always picking on you?" she mused.  
  
Yugi shrugged. "Does he pick on me a lot?" he asked stupidly.  
  
"Yeah! Practically every day!" Tea cocked her head. "Are you okay? You're not acting yourself today."  
  
Yugi blinked. His dream had seemed so real; from his first duel with Kaiba to his final showdown with Marik.  
  
Was it all a dream. . .?  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*==*=*=*=*  
  
DM: I know it's boring, but the next chapter will be funny.  
  
CG: Hopefully. 


	2. New Friends

DM: Okeeday, this chapter gonna be a little weird.  
  
CG: Yeah, cuz Yugi needs more friends than just Tea.  
  
DM: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
CG: Own the story idea.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Yugi walked into his classroom solemnly. Without warning, Seto Kaiba approached him. "I don't want to duel," Yugi said before Kaiba could speak.  
  
"You're losing your mind," Kaiba mumbled to himself. "Duel. . . Anyway, here look at this." He shoved a small contraption into Yugi's hands.  
  
"Uh, what is it?" Yugi asked, examining the device.  
  
Kaiba snorted. "It's the game system I've been working on for three years, remember? What kind of friend doesn't remember things like this?"  
  
Yugi thought his heart has stopped from shock. Seto Kaiba was his friend? Since when? He thought back to his dream where Seto was his enemy. He shrugged. Must not have been real.  
  
During this moment of shock, Yugi was totally ignoring Kaiba pointing out parts of his game system. "And this is. . . Yugi?"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, sorry, Kaiba."  
  
"Anyway, and here's. . ."  
  
Joey and Tristin trudged into the room. "We're here," they said in unison. Joey looked over Yugi's head. "Well, the geeks are at it again," he pointed out to Trisin.  
  
"Shut your mouth, mutt face!" Kaiba ordered. "At least we know how to work electronics." He narrowed his eyes.  
  
'There's one thing that hasn't changed,' Yugi thought.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, you're just an electro-nerd!" Joey barked.  
  
"I don't electro-nerd is a word, Joey," Tristin whispered.  
  
"Go whimper at your master's feet," Kaiba said calmly.  
  
Joey motion to Tristin and they took their seats in the corner of the room.  
  
The bell rang and all the students rushed to their seats. Tea took hers diagonal to Yugi's. 'A normal day?' he thought. 'This is going to be weird.'  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
CG: Not that long, but the next chapter will be. . . different.  
  
Replies from DM:  
  
Seto-Kaiba Red Archery Girl= Well, we were thinking of Bakura KINDA being Yugi's friend. Maybe not. Not sure. Making this up as we go. Though we have chapter three planned.  
  
Zatken= Thankx. We'll keep writing.  
  
Liz= Yeah, that's what we thought. 


	3. Transfer Student?

DM: No own.  
  
CG: Another short chapter. * sigh* we really gotta think more.  
  
DM: Grr! MARIK! HATE THAT NAME!  
  
CG: Marik's NICE? Now that's weird.  
  
*=*=*=*=**==**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*==*=*=*=*  
  
The teacher turned around. "We have a new student. Please welcome Marik Ishtar."  
  
A blonde-haired Egyptian boy with violet eyes walked into the classroom. He gave a light smile.  
  
With permission, he went to his seat. Yugi sank into his chair as Marik sat down and tried to copy the notes on the board. Eventually, he turned around and flirted with the girl behind him, claiming he couldn't read the Japanese symbols.  
  
"What a ladies man!" Joey exclaimed disdainfully from the corner of the room.  
  
Yugi was worried about what Marik would say, but the Egyptian boy just continued flirting with the girl.  
  
Tea leaned forward. "Where'd you come from?" she asked, not realizing Marik was Egyptian.  
  
"My brother, sister, and I moved here from Egypt with our father," Marik replied, turning away from the girl. (A/N Would Rishid still be with the Ishtars if none of this happened?)  
  
Tristin laughed. "Egypt! What do you live in, a pyramid?"  
  
"No one lives in pyramids," Marik said, outsmarting Tristin.  
  
"I think he was being sarcastic," the British-accented Bakura pointed out to Marik.  
  
Yugi stared at his notes. He had accidentally drawn the Dark Magician.  
  
"That's pretty good," Marik commented. "What is it?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Yugi said, hastily hiding his paper. "Just a doodle."  
  
In his "dream" Marik was a power-hungry Rare Hunter who wanted the powers of the great Pharaoh. Apparently, he wasn't really like that.  
  
*=*=*=*=**=*=*=*=*=*==*=*=*=**==**==*=*=**=*=*==**=*=*==*=*\  
  
Replies:  
  
Liz= Guess it is kinda freaky.  
  
WildWolf= Getting one word reviews lately.  
  
Seto-Kaiba Red Archery Girl= Well, we're thinking of making Bakura Marik's friend and Marik being friends with Yugi.  
  
Yami-Yugi= Yami will come. . .Eventually  
  
Cheeky-bear007= Thankx for reviewing for our other stories. Here's Malik/Marik.  
  
Person= We'd make the chappies longer if they weren't off the top of our heads. This fanfic stuff is HARD.  
  
=D = We'll continue.  
  
YAMI CHIP= That was too short. Sorry. 


End file.
